In recent years, there has been a technology of recognizing character strings by acquiring information collected by a microphone (hereinafter, also simply referred to as “collected sound information”) and performing speech recognition processing on the collected sound information. Meanwhile, a technology of evaluating the likelihood that collected sound information is speech has been disclosed (see Patent Literatures 1 and 2, for example).